Kell-El
Kell-El, also known as Superman X, is a clone of Superman from the 41st century. He was designed with one goal, to save the future by killing Imperiex. Biography ''Legion of Super Heroes: The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow Superman-X was born in the 41st century and is a clone of the 21st century hero Superman. Created by the digitized gestalt inventor K3NT using DNA from the first Superman, Superman-X was genetically conceived to possess all of Superman's strengths, but none of his weaknesses. Unlike the original Superman, Superman-X was not vulnerable to the effects of Kryptonite. In fact, his body actually produced Kryptonite radiation, which he could channel and project in the form of concentrated blasts of energy from his hands. As a young man, Superman-X fought to save the galaxy from the tyranny of a conqueror known as Imperiex. He learned from K3NT that he was created expressly for the purpose of fighting Imperiex. Imperiex's army proved too strong for Superman however, and he was forced to look to the past to find a way to save his future. He traveled backwards in time one-thousand years to the 31st century where he met the Legion of Super-Heroes. Legionnaire Brainiac 5, who had always admired the first Superman, but felt ill at ease with this aggressive and violent successor. Superman-X explained to the Legion that Imperiex was destined to destroy all of New Metropolis and that the Legion were fated to fall in battle. Although not completely trusting this strange new Superman, the Legion agreed to help him and they traveled forward with him to the 41st century. Imperiex's army fought Earth's resistance forces and created a self-perpetuating wave of Antimatter energy that threatened to destroy all of reality. Superman-X and Brainiac 5 put together a magnetic cannon, which they hoped would disrupt the power core in Imperiex's armor, but this attack failed and Imperiex's forces defeated the resistance. Using the technology from inside Imperiex's ship, Superman-X and the Legion retreated back to the 31st century. When they arrived however, they found that the Legion headquarters had been destroyed. Imperiex had found a way to rewrite history. Superman-X and the Legionnaires regrouped with other team members from the 31st century to investigate what had happened. Rather than finding Imperiex however, they instead found the Fatal Five and the Legion of Super-Villains. When Imperiex arrived in the 31st century, he set the various villains free from imprisonment at Takron-Galtos and sent them against the Legion, enabling himself the opportunity to hack into the Computo mainframe that powered Legion Headquarters. To improve their chances of success, the Legion pulled the original Superman from the 21st century to help them out. Despite being conceived from Superman's DNA, Superman-X was not particularly impressed with the Man of Steel. So that the others could easily distinguish between the two, Superman gave his successor a Kryptonian name - Kell-El. Before long, Superman-X went to Takron-Galtos to face Imperiex. The two finally fought one another one-on-one, but Imperiex surprised his foe with a secret ally - Validus of the Fatal Five. Kell-El was not ready to take on both titans, and he left Takron-Galtos with Brainiac 5. Imperiex used his control over Computo to self-destruct the Legion Cruiser, but Superman-X and Brainiac 5 survived the explosion. Later, Imperiex succeeded in capturing the remaining members of the Legion and secured them at Takron-Galtos. Superman-X returned to the prison planet and helped to free them. Together with the original Superman and the entire Legion, they succeeded in capturing the Fatal Five and the Legion of Super-Villains. Imperiex and Validus however, managed to escape. Legion of Super Heroes: Dark Victory After Imperiex was destroyed by a Brainiac-corrupted Brainiac 5, Kell-El and Superman join forces in a mental attack and free Brainiac 5 from his ancestor's influence. With Imperiex destroyed, Kell-El's timeline is restored, and the clone returns there, but not before reciting the Legion oath, and thus becoming a full member of the team. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight *Materializing crystal in front of opponents. Relationships *Superman - Genetic template and ally. *Brainiac - Enemy. *Brainiac 5 - Friend and ally. *Imperiex - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Legion of Super Heroes (2 films) **Legion of Super Heroes: The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow'' - Yuri Lowenthal **''Legion of Super Heroes: Dark Victory'' - Yuri Lowenthal Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Superman X.jpg Category:Legion of Super Heroes Characters Category:Legion of Super Heroes: The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow Characters Category:Legion of Super Heroes: Dark Victory Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Clones Category:Kryptonians Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Breath Category:Characters with Flight Category:House of El Category:Legion of Super-Heroes members